Childhood Lovers
by Anime's Lover KK
Summary: I Cant Belive Ranma And I Might Get Married
1. Chapter 1

This Is A Kagome And Ranma Paring

Me:In This Story Kagome Knows Martial Arts And Its A Year After Fudel Era

Kagome; He Is Cute

Ranma; So Are You Wanna Make Out

Kagome;k

Kagome And Ranma;She Dosent Own Ranma Or Inuyasha

THe Agreement

Father I found this in the attic" Said Kagome's Mother "Coming " Said Her Father. He Grabbed the piece of paper and read it slowly it read.

The Agreement Between

Ranma&Kagome

By;Genma SaotomeAnd Roy Higarashi

This Agreement is stated that when the two children are 16 they are to be engade and will be wed when their highschool life is finished. I Roy Higarashi Say That 500 dollars will be given to for my daughters hand to Ranma Saotome.

Written by:Roy Higarashi and Genma Saotomoe

Kagome's Grandfather read the letter with intrest"Yes I must tell you something kagome must be wed to Ranma" "You mean that sweet young boy who was here with his father A Couple of Years ago" "Yes"

Kagome's mother went into a frenzy thinking of how cute her grandchildren would be "Well When she gets back we will send her to nerma (They got a postcard the other day)". So Kagome's mother went upstairs and packed most of Kagome's stuff.

When Kagome got home they sat her down and explained to her what happend she wasn't really mad because when she remembered Ranma's face she remembered he was so cute and wondered how he turned out "Blush"

So they Decide To drive Kagome To the Train Station to catch a train to Nerma the next day. It was very late so they decided to go to bed. And Kagome Had the best dream ever

Dream Scene

**Ranma Talking**

Kagome Talking

**Kagome" A Very Sexy Looking Ranma Said**

"R-Ranma You Look Wow"

**You should talk look at that body**

Thanks I cant wait to see you

**Me Ethier but you need to wake up**

End Dream Scene

"Kagome its time to go" "OK" Kagome got up and walked to the bathroom if Ranma Was Anything like the dream she had to look good.She took a shower brushed her teeth put on a red tube top with black low rise skinny jeans and black pumps

A Bracelet with her weapons which was her bow and arrow her two swords yin and yang two guns and a whip and a bracelet Ranma Gave her when she was younger.

She Walked down stairs while grabbing her red call she also text-ed Ranma saying "Be by the Train Station in Nerma At 2 And got A reply Saying "Yea"

They Walked out to the car and had a 2 Hour Drive to the Train Station. Kagome Walked out of the Car and to the train waving off her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma And Kagome:Still Making Out In the coner

Shampoo:Get way from Shampoo Ranma

Kagome:Shut up hair care product

Disclamer:I don't own Ranma Or Inuyasha

**Ranma Pov**

"I was looking in my dad's draw's when I saw a piece of paper dad! I found Something"."What Do You Want Boy" Said My Dad(Genma Satome) "Look at this" my dad opened the scroll and read it out loud

Marriage Agreement

I Genma Satome Formaly Sign this Marrige Agreement

Between

Kagome Higarashi&Ranma Satome

For 500 dollars

Genma Satome And Roy Higarashi

"What you mean Kagome my best friend the one who we spent a couple days with" "Yes Ranma" Dad this is the best marriage agreement ever well let's send a postcard so they know where are" We then heard some crying "Genma how could you don't you want our marital arts to merge I do but this is years before I merged with "Ok she can stay here girls Ranma's got another fiance "What another one"Yelled the tomboy and cornartist "yes you will treat her well" "Unless She Treats You Poorly"

A Couple Days Later

"Dad I Got A Message from Kagome Saying she'd Be here at two tommorow" "Ok boy" didnt Know You Liked her that much" "I Do" "Well go to sleep if you want to get her on time" "Whatever He is finally acting like he is suppose too"

**Dream Scene**

**Kagome:Ranma I have missed you so much **

**Me:So Have I Kagome**

**Kagome: I Praticed my marital arts like you said and I will be waiting for a challenge**

**Me:Sure you will**

**Kagome:Not Please get up or you will be late**

**End Dream Scene**

I jumped out of bed and got dressed and was about to run to the train station when I heard "Ranma Wait" I looked back and saw the tom boy"Hurry up". We Were running when shampoo came i ignored her and dodged the bike and she was riding next to me. When I Saw the cornartist and the nice one drive by me on the side of a car. I walked in the station and saw


End file.
